1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expandable arrowhead or broadhead having one or more blades that each are movably mounted within a slot of a blade-carrying body, and during movement from a retracted position to an expanded position each blade pivots and/or translates with respect to the blade-carrying body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional blade-opening arrowheads or broadheads are designed to launch and fly or travel in a closed position or a retracted position and then upon impact with a target to move to an opened position or an expanded position in which cutting edges of the blades are exposed to the target. When an arrow is launched from an archery bow, a tremendous amount of forces are generated from the archery bow, particularly a compound archery bow, and transferred through the arrow shaft and into the arrowhead. When experiencing the relatively high gravitational or G-forces during arrow launch, many conventional blade-opening arrowheads have one or more blades that undesirably move out of the closed position or the retracted position, which decreases aerodynamic performance of the arrowhead and thus of the overall arrow.
To hold or maintain all blades of the arrowhead in the closed position during launch and flight, many conventional blade-opening arrowheads use an elastic band, such as a rubber band, or an O-ring to hold all blades in the closed position, until the arrowhead strikes the target and either breaks, severs or moves away the elastic band, rubber band or O-ring.
There is an apparent need for an expandable arrowhead or broadhead that positively holds, maintains or keeps each blade of a blade-opening arrowhead in the closed position or the retracted position during launch and flight of an archery arrow. There is also an apparent need for an apparatus, method and/or system that can be used to enhance or improve the ability for conventional expandable arrowheads or broadheads to maintain each blade in the closed position, particularly during launch and flight of an archery arrow.